


Of Cars and Radios

by catsandanimenerd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, headcanons galore, hello yes reborn is some kind of extremist, i vaguely remember the vine that this was based off of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna learns shotgun etiquette when Reborn offers to drive him. OR: Don’t change the station when the driver is a crazed hitman who isn’t afraid to toss someone out of a moving car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cars and Radios

Tsuna really  _ hates _ the luxury that comes with being the Vongola Decimo. Or, rather, he is uncomfortable with it. He’s used to mediocrity, used to having average belongings. It comes as no surprise, then, that he’s not accustomed to nice cars, least of all  _ Ferrari race cars. _ They are half a world away(literally)from his normal, boring life. 

The bright, eye catching red of the car in front of him, therefore,  nearly causes Tsuna to hyperventilate. 

(If he ruins this car, then he is  _ guaranteed _ an early death courtesy of Reborn.)

The man beside him smirks, as if knowing what is going through his mind. Honestly, it’s  _ Reborn _ , so Tsuna doesn't doubt that he knows. Besides, Reborn can read minds, can’t he? It’s not a far stretch that he knows how much Tsuna is panicking.

(Tsuna recognizes that he is stalling inside of his own head. He doesn’t _ care _ .)

“Well, Dame-Tsuna? Aren’t you going to get in?” Reborn asks, sounding  _ way _ too amused at Tsuna’s predicament. Tsuna softly whimpers and carefully- _ very _ carefully-enters the car that probably costs more than his house in Japan. Reborn gets into the driver's side and starts the engine in a move that is _ too _ smooth to be legal.

(Tsuna is  _ not _ pouting because he’s  _ still  _ somewhat clumsy and Reborn is like, half his height and  _ should _ be just as clumsy. He is _ not _ .)

“It’s-It’s a nice car,” he lamely says, anything to remove the awkwardness of the situation. Reborn snorts.

“You don’t know the half of it, Dame-Tsuna,” he replies, a devilish smirk on his lips. Tsuna’s intuition faintly pings and he goes pale as a sheet. The car jerks into motion, going from 0 to, like, 100 km/hr in less than five seconds.

“ **HIEEE!** ” he screams. Old habits die hard, and Tsuna is violently reminded of his middle-school days. It’s stupid to be afraid for his life because of a car’s acceleration when he’s beaten crazy-powerful people like Bermuda and Jaeger, but he’s allowed to be afraid of stupid things once in awhile.

(Somewhere, probably in the Vongola mansion, Hayato sneezes.)

“Bosses shouldn’t make undignified noises, Dame-Tsuna!” Reborn yells over Tsuna’s terrified screech, Leon-gun locked on his forehead. Tsuna clamps his mouth shut and slaps a hand over it to ensure he doesn’t make another noise. Reborn may not be his tutor anymore but that doesn’t stop the former Arcobaleno from teaching him valuable life lessons. 

Soon, a quiet descends over the vehicle. Reborn hums in the silence and turns the radio on. The channel is, for some reason, in English. 

It’s also playing American Pop music. Tsuna tries not to grimace-he’s not a fan of pop in general-and patiently waits it out. The hosts of the channel are soon talking about something or other that is, essentially, meaningless chatter. Tsuna twiddles his thumbs, playing a winning-losing game of thumb war. 

Then, the music starts back up. 

  
_I really wanna stop_

_ But I just got the taste for it _

_ I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon _

_ So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it _

_ I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah _

 

_ Late night, watching television _

_ But how'd we get in this position? _

_ It's way too soon, I know this isn't love _

 

Tsuna abruptly changes the station because  _ what the hell that was embarrassing _ . The next station, however, isn’t that much better.

  
  


_ Because you know I'm all about that bass _

_ 'Bout that bass, no treble _

_ I'm all about that bass _

_ 'Bout that bass, no treble _

_ I'm all about that bass _

 

Tsuna’s intuition nudges him far too late. In a second, Reborn already has Tsuna’s car door open and his seat belt is nonexistent. Reborn only needs an arm and a leg to threaten Tsuna, so he does. His leg is pushing against Tsuna’s torso and his Leon-gun is pressed far too tightly against his temple. Tsuna shrieks and manages to  _ not _ flail because hey, the asphalt looks  _ really uncomfortable  _ right about now. 

“Don’t touch the radio again, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn growls lowly, an intense killer intent radiating from every pore in the hitman’s body. Tsuna shrieks again.

“I won’t Reborn, I promise! Please don’t toss me out!” If he does toss Tsuna out of the moving vehicle-which is going even  _ faster  _ than before-then Tsuna is sure to die a horrible, uncalled for death.

“Good,” Reborn smirks and pulls the door closed, returning to his former position. His eyes hadn’t even strayed from the road. Tsuna rubs his sore forehead and sobs on the spot. Reborn turns the dial and the former song floats through the car, louder than before.

 

_ I really really really really really really like you _

_ And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too? _

_ I really really really really really really like you _

_ And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too? _

 

_ Oh, did I say too much? _

_ I'm so in my head _

_ When we're out of touch (When we're out of touch) _

_ I really really really really really really like you _

_ And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too? _

  
(To Tsuna’s horror, Reborn starts singing along. He’s  _ never _ going to get into the car with that asshole again.)

**Author's Note:**

> i once got a review for this that was literally just "i like classical music but only SUPERIOR classical music bc im a music elitist" which was funny af to me. Now I can't listen to Carly Rae Jepsen w/o thinking about that dude.


End file.
